


It Wasn't Your Fault

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: Modern AU for Skyward Sword Link and Zelda. Zelda has just gone through a traumatic experience, and Link does all he can to help her heal emotionally. TW for car accidents and suicide.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	It Wasn't Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ended up writing some angst, as this was a prompt that stuck with me the most. Just in case it was missed, I'd like to give another trigger warning for car accidents and suicide, but neither of these go into depth. Hope you enjoy!

"Zelda, talk to me, please," Link stood in front of the locked door ahead of him, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and concern. His hand was resting on the doorframe, and his other hand was anxiously tapping against his leg, "Zelda," he asked again, staring at the door, "please. It wasn't your fault. Let me help you." His voice was calm, and he was doing everything to keep his voice from cracking. She didn't need to hear that.

Shuffling sounds on the other side of the door grew louder, until very slowly, the lock clicked. Foot steps moved away from the door, and the creak of the bed springs let Link know that Zelda had moved back to her place on their bed.

Gently, Link opened the door, and his heart nearly broke at the sight before him. Her golden hair was a mess, she hadn't changed clothes at all, and her face was stained with tears. She said nothing, but broke into another wave of tears as Link rushed to her side, wrapping her up tightly in his embrace.

She allowed her head to find its place on his shoulder, and she sobbed, gripping onto the back of his shirt with her fingers, "H-How can you say it w-wasn't my fault," she choked out, taking a shaky inhale in between sentences, "I killed him, Link. He's d-dead and it's because of m-me," she cried harder.

Holding her against him as best he could, Link carefully rubbed his hand up and down her back, attempting to calm her in any way he could, "Zel, the police told you, his family told you..." he was on the verge of tears himself, he hated seeing her like this, and she had been this way ever since the accident, "he was tired of living, and jumped into the middle of the road. I'm sorry he picked your car, I really, really am." He closed his eyes, and buried his face into her hair, "but you have to realize it wasn't your fault."

Her grip on his clothes tightened, and her breathing was staggered. She felt like she was going to throw up, "but in the e-end, he died because I couldn't st-stop in time," she wailed, her tears leaving a considerable stain on Link's shoulder.

"Zelda," Link was nearly begging her at this point, "you were on the highway, there was no way you could've stopped in time. Nobody would've been able to. Please, please stop blaming yourself. You're going to make yourself sick." He pulled her into his lap now, trying everything he could to make her feel safe.

"You didn't feel the impact, you didn't feel the crushing weight of what happened, you didn't kill someone," she cried against him, feeling that all too unpleasant feeling rising in the back of her throat. She needed to calm down.

He said nothing, continuing to gently rub her back as she sobbed. She was right, in the sense that he wasn't there. He didn't feel what she felt. He raised his head to place a long kiss atop her head, bringing his other hand up to run his fingers through her hair, gently untangling some knots in the process, "it's normal to feel this way, Zel, but please please please listen to me, and learn that it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done differently. Were it not your car, it would've been someone else's, I need you to understand that, I'm begging you."

She knew if she opened her mouth, she would have to rush to the bathroom, so she stayed silent, doing her best to take deeper breaths and relax her heartbeat. She was still sniffling and crying, but she was finally starting to really listen to Link's words. The victim's family had no intention of blaming her, or charging her with his death. They understood she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it was Zelda herself who couldn't see that until now.

She relaxed her grip on Link's clothes, and adjusted her arms to wrap around the back of his neck, and moved her legs to wrap around his waist. He met her adjustments, and gently moved both of his hands to support the small of her back, holding her still. He set his head down on her shoulder, "you'll be okay. I've got you right here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

All she could do was nod against him. She wasn't crying anymore, and her breathing and begun to return to it's regular pace. She could feel the post-cry exhaustion getting to her, and she shut her eyes, feeling Link's heartbeat, which helped calm her even more.

Sensing that Zelda was near the brink of falling asleep, Link started to quietly hum a tune that she had taught him, one she said her mother had always sang to her when she was going to bed. He felt her stir slightly, before relaxing against him once more.

"Thank you..." she murmured, her grip slowly loosening as she drifted into a much needed sleep. Link smiled slightly as he continued to hum the calming lullaby. Once he made sure that she was fast asleep, he very carefully lifted her up and moved to the other end of their bed, laying her down gently, and taking his place beside her, once again pulling her into his embrace. He knew she would sleep wonderfully tonight, after having barely slept at all the past few days.

"Sleep well, my love, you deserve a break."


End file.
